The Love Dice
by febe22248
Summary: Sam brings "home" some of those convenient store love dice. Porny fluff.


**AN: I wrote this on Valentines Day. I got the inspiration from walking through a convenient store and saw those love dice things and thought it would be a cute idea for a fanfic. So I bought them and used them to make this story, so ta-da!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I'm not making money off of this. (That'd be interesting...)**

**Love Dice**

"Kiss..my legs..?" Dean read, trying to think of how the hell that could be sexy.

But of course Sam knew what to do to make anything 10 times sexier. He smiled then got even closer to him. Deans face showed confusion but didn't speak. Sam slid his hands down the sides of Deans torso until he reached Deans slacks. He tugged on them to show Dean he wanted them off.

"What are you doing?" Asked Dean looking at Sams face that was inches away from his own, not sure if he was following the rules of the dice anymore.

"What the dice said, I'm kissing your leg." Sam gave a devilish grin as Dean lifted himself up a bit, allowing his little brother to continue by pulling down his pants until they were off and tossed to the ground aside the bed. Sam backed away from Deans face and slowly slide down to his legs. His hands running down his hips. Dean bit his lip trying to contain himself from the fact Sams face was so far down south. Sam shot him one last glance and flicked an eyebrow. Dean couldn't help but think Sam was being over dramatic because nothing about kissing a leg sounded sexy to him. Sammy brought his eyes down and took Deans legs and opened them enough for him to bring his mouth to Deans inner thigh. Dean had a feeling Sam was about to show him just how sexy kissing a leg could be.  
Sam first gave a small kiss to his thigh then started hastily nipping and sucking. Dean took a hard gulp as he felt Sams tongue caress his thigh. Sam was getting dangerously close to Deans cock that was getting harder by the second then gave one last kiss and sat up.

"Your turn." Sam said as if he hadn't just had mouth sex with Deans leg.

Dean was looking into Sams eyes and he lifted his body up and crossed his legs and covered his slight boner with his arms. "Uh, right." Dean tried to refocus on the game. He picked them up and did his roll.

Sam recrossed his legs and read the roll then looked into Deans eyes and said, "Kiss my Face"

"Oh thank god." Dean exhaled as he sprung up and attacked Sam with a kiss, knocking Sam onto his back and Dean on top of him. Sam smiled then kissed his brother back. Dean clearly was desperate to kiss Sam because he was nipping then slid his tongue in. Sam slid his hands under Deans shirt to hold his waist, because he much preferred the closer feeling of touching his bare skin.  
Dean now almost entirely laying on top of Sam, ran his hands into his hair.  
Sam pushed his groin against his brothers.

"Don't tempt me, Sammy" Dean said into his mouth, then he abandoned his brothers delicious lips and started giving kisses on his jaw line, then neck.

"Hey, dice rules." Sam laughed then pushed his cock hard into Deans for payback.

Dean let out an exhaled moan then snapped, "Like that's gonna help!" The elder brother unhinged his brother's hair then quickly brought them down to Sams belt and started blindly undoing it whilst he was still kissing along his neck then collar-bone.

"Dean, I'm too tired tonight." Sam whined then pushed his bother off of him. Dean annoyed backed off and sat up.

"I'll go slow."

"Dean."

"Fine, fine."

Sam sat up and ran his fingers through his untidy hair.

"Wanna go to bed?"

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Dean pointed to his slight boner.

"Not my problem."

"Maybe not, but it is your fault." Dean pouted.

"Aww, Deanies upset again." Sam mocked in a babying voice.

"Shut up. Lets just go to bed." Dean rolled his eyes then pulled off his shirt, leaving him in only his boxer briefs. He got under the duvet then laid on his back and rested his hand under the back of his head.

Sam got up and took off his pants as Dean patiently watched. Sam was about to get into bed when Dean protested, "You could at least take off your shirt."

Sam grinned then pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the chair beside him. "Better?"

"Much."

Sam shook his head smiling then got under the covers with Dean, picking up the dice and throwing them to the ground on Deans side of the bed. Then he snuggled up with Dean, putting his arm around his chest and sinking his head into the crook of his neck. He rapped his legs around his brothers leaving no space between the two.

Sam looked up a bit and said, "Happy Valentines Day, Dean." into Deans neck.

He smiled and replied, "Happy Valentines Day, Sammy." then kissed Sams head and reached over and turned out the bed side light and sunk back into bed.

Even if it was sexless, Dean had to admit it was a pretty good Valentines Day.

**AN: Alright so this was supposed to just be a little like excerpt from what I would write later, so I started with a little bit but then I sorta wrote the rest and not the beginning (the intro for what they were doing and stuff) So I'll do the beginning that will include different dice rolls and what not later and update this. It isn't my finest work but here you are. Sorry no smut, someone else should write a smutty version. (I'm serious someone totally should.) (If someone does, please link it to me in the comments or something xD) Please review! That is always welcome. Oh yeah and this is my first Wincest fic. How'd I do?**


End file.
